Good Life
by AthenaKidd
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, Jacob decides to start spending more time with Renesmee. I mean, he did imprint on her. She was like a sister to him, except more special. But that could always change.


**(A/N)- Hey:) This is my first attempt at Twilight y'all. But I have a really good feeling about it. I hope yall LOVELOVELOVE it;D R&R!**

**JACOB BLACK**

Beautiful, smart, and tough. That's Renesmee.

She bit me.

"Ow! Ok Nessie, look, I don't care what your dad says, biting Jake really isn't nice. It hurts." I faked a frown.

Her brown eyes sparkled in the light as she laughed at me. This child just loved to bite people.

"Well I thought it was funny," She told me. "You should see your face!"

To prove her point, she put her little index finger on my forehead, and opened up the thought to me. Yeah, she was right. My face did look pretty stupid.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen looked and acted about 9 years old now, but don't be fooled. She's only lived for a couple years. Thinking about her short life reminded me of when I first met her.

_I was on my way to smash her skull in, because this demon had just murdered the love of my life, the girl of my dreams. I couldn't control my head. All I knew was that Sam was right after all. This little bloodsucker was unnatural, and it couldn't live. Too dangerous. _

_The miniature parasite was bundled up in Blondie's arms. It coughed, and I kinda hoped it was dying. I walked up behind the love seat where Blondie sat, cooing at the stupid demon. I was just close enough to see its face. Bella's eyes. _

_I stopped in my tracks. Staring into those beautiful eyes, I felt weightless. Dumbed out. Wrong about everything. Rosalie tickled under her chin and the baby giggled. This wasn't just a vampire. It was real, a miracle. Ok yeah, that sounded girly, but it's true. Nothing would harm this baby without going through me first. _

Three days after that night, Bella woke up as a vampire. Hey, it was better than being dead. It was okay because . . . Well, maybe we could've had a chance together in the past, but that was just it. The _past._ It hurt, but she was with somebody she really loved now. So it was cool.

Of course, I would never tell Nessie I ever had anything with her mom. That would be straight up awkward.

"Hey Nessie," I called to her. "You want something to eat before we head to the shore?"

"Yeah," she responded, "but you don't have what I want, so I'll pass."

I hated it. Not because I didn't have what she wanted, but because of what it was. Blood.

"You sure? Because I could always heat up those steak leftovers from last night," I asked hopefully.

She gave in to the steak. "Fine." That made me feel a little better.

I didn't know what Nessie was too me. Sure I loved her, but I wasn't "in" love with her. She could be like a little sister to me, but if that ever changed into something else it would just be weird. She was definitely not a daughter to me, so I guess best friend sounded best. But I had a feeling that would change. When she was done growing she would be immortal, and as long as she was immortal, I would be immortal to protect her . . . So . . .

My brain was starting to hurt, so I took the steak out the fridge a put in the microwave for a minute.

After ten minutes we were ready to spend the day together at the beach.

We had been planning this day for a week now, just me and her. Bella trusts me with Nessie, but it would be better if Bella could come along too. I didn't see her as much these days.

"Are we riding there?" I asked. "Or do you wanna run?"

She thought about it for a minute. Then she let out this weird evil laugh that nine-year-olds really shouldn't be allowed to do. It scared the crap out of me, which was a shame since I'm a mighty werewolf and stuff.

"You can run," she answered, "I'll piggyback ride!" she said this with such enthusiasm that I didn't want to let her down."

"Uhh..."

"Well you could always let me drive the motorcycle," she offered.

"Fine, you can piggyback," I said, because I really didn't want any injuries on her. Too special. "I'll be right back." I stepped around the side of the house to phase.

I swear, within the first two seconds Seth always has to speak. I'm sorry, it just started getting annoying after the first eighty times. It's like he sits around waiting for hours just for me to phase.

_Sup Jake!_

_What do you want, Seth?_

_Look, you gotta get to the shore right now. Jared's over here with Kim, and DAYUM! She's got this little bikini on, and—_

I suddenly wasn't very psyched about the beach. It's not that I didn't want to see Kim in a little bikini or anything, it's just that it's not worth it after Jared gets in your head and gets territorial.

_Yeah, Well I was on my way up there with Nessie anyway. I hate to break it to you kid, but she's taken. Don't make Jared mad, ok?_

_. . .Whatever. . . ._

That was the end of our conversation.

I stepped back away from the house and Renesmee smiled. She'd seen me in wolf form enough times, but I think she just liked it better. Like I was a big puppy to her in wolf form. Whatever made her happy made me happy though.

I kneeled down and she climbed between my shoulder blades. I don't know how she still fit.

"See how fast we can get there?" she challenged. "Before sixty seconds?"

I smiled. Or tried at least, I don't know what she saw. _I'll see what I can do._

And I took off toward the trees.

I ran fast, but not the fastest I ever ran. Nessie was strong. She wouldn't fall.

The wind blew past so fast that it pounded in my face like in a boxing match. But it felt good in a way. Running to me was being free. It was cool.

"38, 39, 49. . . " Nessie counted the seconds in the background. "55, 56, . . ."

The light of the beach sun was just in front of us. "58. . ."

And we burst through the trees at the number 59. Win.

Nessie climbed off of my back and dropped three feet to the ground. I never realized how tall I got . . .

I tapped my paw in the sand twice where she was standing, like, _stay here while I go phase back_.

"Ok." It was so much easier when people understood me.

I phased back to human in the wood as fast as I could, and went to meet her back at the beach. Nothing was going to ruin our day.

**6 Hours Later**

"Jakey, come in the water!" Nessie yelled to me. She sounded about four years old. "Seth and Embry did it! At least they're not chicken! Well Seth was a little bit—"

"Hey!"

"Oh come on," I answered. "I just dried off!"

"Pleeeeeeease?"

It was too hard to resist her begging face, the way her eyebrows scrunched up together and her bottom lip stuck out a little further than the top.

"Fine!" I acted defeated.

I stepped into the water and Renesmee cheered, "YAY!", and Embry and Seth joined in so they sounded like a couple of cheerleaders. I pushed the two of their heads down until they were submerged in the water.

That night I drove Renesmee home in my new Ferrari Spyder, a gift from Carlisle. Her teeth were chattering and she shivered in her jacket.

"You cold?" I asked, which was a pretty stupid question.

"Freeeeeeezing-g-g-g-g!"

She laid her head across my shoulder and I could how cold her cheek really was. She was naturally warm, unlike Bella used to be, but just at a human temperature. She started to warm up as I held her closer. When our heads made contact, I saw what she was thinking of: it was Seth, checking Kim out in her little bikini. She giggled.

Her shivering, me trying to warm her up, reminded me of harsh memories, like that night in the tent with Bella and. . . Edward. Bella was freezing, and _he_ could do nothing about it. But I could. And even though Edward and Bella were definitely together now, she still could've done better. Before.

I pulled into the Cullens' driveway and parked.

"Are we gonna chill tomorrow, Jacob?"

"Your choice, kid." I grinned down at her. "What do you want to do?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Build a car." She had a big grin on her face, with two little dimples in her cheeks.

"Oh ok!" _Memories._ But everything was more fun with Nessie, so I was sure tomorrow would be a good day too.

We walked through the woods, but it was kind of unnecessary since she knew her way to the cottage. She beat me there and I felt a shame because I was supposed to be the big mighty werewolf. I guess that just isn't good enough when Renesmee came into the picture.

"Goodnight, Jakey!" she tackled me in a hug. It didn't feel like getting hugged by a nine year old thought. It felt like getting hugged by a Mac truck.

"'Night Nessie. Tell your parents for me."

She flashed a grin and skipped into the cottage.

I went home.


End file.
